


Just Right

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Just Right

Title: Just Right  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #228: Word of the day (May 4th 2008: Disparate)  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://unbroken-halo.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://unbroken-halo.insanejournal.com/)**unbroken_halo** for title assistance.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Just Right

~

“Are you sure?” Hermione asked. “You’re so...disparate.”

“What? We’re not desperate.” Harry looked offended.

Hermione sighed. “Not desperate, _disparate_ , as in fundamentally different.”

“Oh.” Harry pondered that. “I don’t agree,” he said finally. “We had similar childhoods, and we’re both under constant Ministry watch.”

“You hated each other.”

Harry smiled. “I definitely don’t hate him now.”

Hermione snorted. “That’s obvious! You can’t keep your hands off each other.”

Harry coloured.

“Should I be concerned about why my fiancé is blushing?” Snape purred, hugging Harry close.

As Hermione watched them she wondered if perhaps they weren’t well suited after all.

~


End file.
